The Competition of Decision
by Marcipie
Summary: Amy Rose, having been tired of being boyfriendless, gets an idea to get both her blue hero Sonic and the mysterious Shadow on a dating game so she could have a boyfriend. What will happen? R


**A Sole Survivor and Binka Production  
**  
**The Competition of Decision  
**

--

One day, as Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese were walking down the street on the sidewalk, she came to a brilliant conclusion. The pink hedgehog stopped short in thought, making Cream run into her.

"I've got it!" Amy whipped around to face Cream, excitement and determination clouding her face. Both Cream and Cheese sweat dropped simultaneously before smiling nervously.

"Got what, Amy?" The pink hedgehog's grin widened and she turned back around and resumed walking, her finger poking her bottom lip.

"The perfect way to end all of this mess... I'll have a boyfriend by the end of tomorrow, and one of them will be Sonikku or Shadow!" Cream's eyes widened. '_Shadow...?_' She thought carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Amy thrust her finger in the air, walking briskly to her place to formulate a plan.

"A competition on a dating show! Yes, to see who shall become my date!" Amy giggled and clapped her hands gleefully. "I'm such a genius." Cream slowed her walk and exchanged worried glances with Cheese. "First, I need to get in contact with the show's host, and then I need to get Sonikku and Shadow in the same place..." She trailed off with an evil glint in her eye.

Meanwhile in Mystic Ruins, Shadow and Sonic were conviently in one place facing off for another battle. The dark hedgehog stood crouched with his hands before him and a deep scowl on his face. Sonic was a couple yards away standing perfectly straight with his arms crossed and a grin spread across his lips. A couple seconds passed before Shadow vanished from view, reappearing behind Sonic, but before he could hit the blue hedgehog, Sonic disappeared and ran out of the way.

"Ohhhhh Sonikku! Shaaaadow!" Both hedgehogs stopped dead at hearing their names being called, having paused in an attack position. They turned in sync to face Amy walking into view. Grinning smugly, she eyed the two of them. Sonic straightened up and brushed his torso off.

"Great timing, Ames. I was just about to kick this guy's butt." Shadow's crimson eyes narrowed and he glared daggers at the blue hero.

"I will kick your ass..." The ebony hedgehog muttered threateningly. Sonic shrugged before facing Amy again.

"Hey guys, I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, I've got something to show you!" Before walking off, she paused before snatching Shadow's wrist and began dragging him along with her, surprising the hell out of the dark hedgehog. His eyes popped open in shock as he stumbled along behind her. "You too, Mr. Ultimate Life Form." She muttered, noticing Sonic walking beside her, snickering behind his hand.

Later on, neither of the two hedgehogs was smiling. No signs of happiness were visible on their faces. They stood facing each other once again, but this time, they weren't too happy about it. Sonic's arms weren't looped with smugness, instead they were hanging by his sides with his back hunched, his eyebrow was twitching and he was frowning. Shadow wasn't far from this position. He stood with his arms crossed and his red irises were only visible through tiny slits in his narrowed eyes. Their eyes locked for a second.

"How the hell did I get dragged into this? She's your stalker." Shadow muttered to the blue blur. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Don't blame me for this, man; I'm in the same predicament as you are."

"And welcome back folks to Competitive Match Maker!" A loud, annoying announcer's voice came booming into the room, making Sonic and Shadow jump in shock and stumble to regain their balance. A short human woman walked down a long platform, grinning and waving a hand in the air as the audience clapped. "My name is Renee Maxell, thanks for coming out tonight! Our guests today…" Shadow scowled and pulled a Chaos Emerald out of his quills and raised it into the air.

"Chaos--!"

"Hold it there, big fella!" The hostess grinned nervously, waving her arms back and forth furiously. Shadow, having paused to raise an eyebrow, gasped in shock as the emerald was yanked from his grasp and taken backstage.

"Hey!"

"Sorry there, guy, no transporting today. We're gonna be—!"

"Hey, I have a question!" Renee sighed and twirled around to face Sonic. She raised an eyebrow at him as a signal for him to continue. "Why are we here?" He asked the confusion plain as day on his face. Shadow grunted and turned away, his eye catching two huge machines being carted out. He frowned and cast an eye back to Renee and Sonic.

"I'll get to that in a minute, 'kay? Alright, today we have Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog here with us. The reason, which I'm sure they're both wondering as well, they are here is because of one pink hedgehog who asked us to help her get a boyfriend!"

"What?!" Shadow's eyes popped open in shock and frustration and he whirled on the hostess. "That's why I was brought here? To be in some contest to win Rose's affections... With that?" He asked, squinting an eye to point at Sonic. The blue blur blinked and shrugged with a grin on his face. Renee grinned a little forcefully and exchanged a glance with Sonic. At that instant, the two machines that Shadow had spotted earlier came behind the two hedgehogs.

"Okay! As you guys can see, we have here two collars that will be placed snugly on your necks, and the remote for these will be in the possession of Amy Rose! Come on out, Ms. Rose!" The audience roared in excitement as the pink hedgehog made her way down the aisle of people and stopped next to Renee. Shadow and Sonic wearily glanced at her before she pushed the button proudly, making the machines come to life. Arms stretched out with collars attached to the ends, slapping them onto the male hedgehog's necks roughly. They both squirmed and clawed at the collars uselessly, but they wouldn't budge.

"What the heck are these for?" Sonic asked with his voice strained, his back on the floor as he attempted to pull it off his neck.

"That's an excellent question, Sonic!" Renee stated proudly, a smile forming on her face. She glanced at Shadow to see if he was paying attention, but frowned. Shadow was currently trying to furiously yank off the piece of metal around his neck with a large bottle opener. "Hey... where'd Shadow get-- never mind! Get that away from him!" Renee shouted finally, pointing at the red-striped black hedgehog. Two thugs came barging out from backstage. After a few minutes of wrestling with the stage guards, Shadow was once again, defenseless with a deep glare on his face and a scowl on his lips as he faced the hostess again.

"Miss Renee..?" Amy asked with a grin, as if the incident had never happened. The pink hedgehog looked raring to go. Sonic finally sat up after wrestling in vain with the collar, aggravation flashed across his features.

"Ahh... hehe, okay! Now, Amy holds in her hand the remote to control these collars we have placed on Sonic and Shadow. This game is set up with three events to challenge these two handsome hedgehogs to see if they are fit enough to win Amy's love!" The audience went wild while Sonic sighed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. Shadow looked about ready to murder everyone in the vicinity. Renee turned to the audience, whispering. "We're gonna show you guys what happens when these hedgehogs try to escape. Um... Shadow, Sonic? You guys can leave." For a few moments, they looked torn between shock and suspicion. "Go on, you're free to go." Cautiously, they both exchanged glances before moving their legs high in the air to shoot off like rockets out of the building. Right when they were ready--

"Amy, why don't you do the honors?"

"Okay!" Everyone watched in anticipation while her finger slowly descended upon the button. As soon as the big red button was pressed, everything was still for a total of 3 seconds. Then...

"OW! Dammit!"

"ARGH! What is this?!" Two voices screeched through the building. Renee and Amy watched with shocked curiosity while Shadow and Sonic both were zapped violently, sparks shooting from their collars. Slowly, the noises died down as the pain subsided, and the hedgehogs collapsed on the ground in one quick motion.

"So... Let's get this party started!"

**Round One - Swimming**

An hour later, the audience had been moved to the city pool for the swimming contest. Off to the side stood Amy and Renee as they looked on excitedly. Shadow and Sonic stood before the pool. The blue blur had some water wings on his arms since he couldn't swim. Shadow stood with his arms crossed and a deep irritated glare was carefully etched on his face. The dark hedgehog looked more like a statue than a living being. Crimson eyes darted to the two females by the audience swiftly.

"I'm not doing this..." Shadow muttered to Sonic, slowly uncurling his arm to tug slightly on his collar, a soft growl escaping at the horrid contraption.

"Well, I'm not either. I hate water." Sonic frowned, crossing his own arms, making the plastic wings squeak. The ebony hedgehog turned to him, his eyebrow raised as a thought occurred to him.

"How are you gonna win when you can't swim?" Sonic suddenly grinned and gave the dark hedgehog thumbs up.

"I wasn't planning too, pal." Shadow blinked before smirking.

"Ah, I see... Clever hedgehog." He paused, making Sonic stare at him in confusion as the ebony hedgehog's smirk widened. "You wouldn't win anyway; I'd kick your ass."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You so wouldn't."

"I would."

"Prove it, then."

"Bring it on, faker!"

"Oooh, I sense some serious competition now!" Renee shouted into the microphone, earning cheers from the audience. Shadow glared and got into a diving position while Sonic glanced warily at the pool, his hands behind him uncertainly. A whistle was blown and Shadow dove headfirst into the water. Sonic blinked after him before he shrugged with an almost childlike grin on his face. He leaped in the air, quickly slid off his water wings and splashed in the water before sinking to the bottom. Shadow, having heard this, stopped swimming and turned around.

"Sonic..." He muttered darkly before diving underwater to see the blue hero himself sitting smugly at the bottom with his arms crossed. Shadow shook with rage and swam over to his rival. "What the hell are you doing?!" The dark hedgehog mouthed with bubbles pouring out of his mouth as he gestured fiercely. Sonic blinked at him, and then leaned back with a smile.

"Not winning this contest." He mouthed back, giving a wink and a thumb up at Shadow's furious look. Running out of breath, both Shadow and Sonic burst from the water's surface. After a moment of heavy breathing, Sonic just happened to glance at Shadow before his eyes widened in astonishment. "Um... Shadow?" The ebony hedgehog blinked at his tone, then glanced around himself. He'd unknowingly come up on the other side of the finish line.

"Mother fu--!" Shadow's loud curse was cut off by Renee running up to him.

"Shadow wins this round!" The audience clapped vigorously while Sonic grinned and clapped with them smugly. Amy stood in the back holding a chalkboard with the two hedgehog's names on it. She grinned and put a huge white line under Shadow's name.

**Round Two - Speed**

A long dirt road stretched before the two hedgehogs as they stared blankly at it. Exchanging glances, they turned simultaneously toward the hostess, who was currently grinning with Amy at her side.

"So... let me guess. A race?" Shadow asked sarcastically, thumbing behind him at the extended path. Renee grinned and pat him on the head between his ears, ignoring his icy gaze.

"You guessed correctly, Shadow! For this next round, we're gonna have a race." She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she drew it out in a spooky tone behind Shadow. She wiggled her fingers and held her arms above her head for effect. Shadow, having felt her breath blow past his ear, turned slightly only to lower his eyebrows and roll his eyes, clearly unaffected. Renee huffed and threw her arms down. "Well, you could've at least given me a pity gasp or something."

Shadow crossed his arms, his ears twitching. "Not my kind of thing." Renee stared deadpan at Shadow a moment before facing the blue hedgehog.

"Alright... Moving on. Get into your positions and I'll blow the whistle to start you guys off." Sonic nodded and faced the white line, grinning at Shadow.

"You ready?" Shadow glared at him.

"For you to win? Certainly." Sonic's grin widened. So Shadow was beginning to understand his little game. This was going to be interesting. Bending down slowly, Shadow and Sonic stared ahead, waiting for the whistle. Amy stood behind Renee, jumping excitedly.

"GO!" Renee's voice was drowned out by the high-pitched whistle. Shadow and Sonic shot off like a rocket before they both realized what they were doing, they screeched to a halt miles away from the starting line, but only inches from the finish line. They stared at it, their pupils tiny and their eyes wide. Sonic shrugged and pat Shadow on the back, turning to head back.

"Well, good job. You beat me, Shadow." The ebony hedgehog scowled.

"Not this time, faker." Shadow reappeared in front of Sonic, his hands outstretched. Sonic paused, unsure of what he was doing. "There is no WAY I am going to win this competition. Amy Rose is your stalker, get it? Not mine." Black red-striped arms shot out and struck Sonic across his torso, sending him flying across the finish line. An eruption of balloons and confetti sprung out and rained upon the blue hero. He sat on his back, shocked for a moment before a deadpan glare crossed his face.

"That cheater..." Sonic muttered, pulling himself to a sitting position. Shadow's smirk caught his eye and he sighed, irritated. Suddenly, the audience, Renee and Amy were there, cheering. Amy clapped and hugged the oh-so-victorious blue hedgehog.

"Congrats Sonikku!" Giggling, the pink hedgehog pulled out the chalkboard and put a line under his name. Renee chuckled at Sonic's expression and slung an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Sonic. There's still another round to go, and plus, there's a date that you guys are gonna take Miss Rose on!" Renee turned when she heard a sigh.

"Are you serious? There's more?" Shadow stood beside them, his expression blank as he raised an eyebrow. The hostess nodded then grinned. The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes and shrugged, walking away.

**Round Three - The Fight**

"Alright you guys, this is the final round before the actual date that proclaims the winner! Also, just for fun, there's gonna be a photo shoot!" The audience clapped and hollered with excitement. They were in a stadium, Shadow and Sonic on opposite sides of a circle, facing each other once again. "You guys can start when you hear the bell!"

"Seriously, how long is this going to last?" Sonic muttered to himself, turning his head away stubbornly. "I'm getting hungry." Shadow tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes tightly drawn and his mouth twisted with his teeth gritted.

"I can handle this... I'm not going to lose it..." Shadow muttered to himself through his teeth. He was silent for a mere 30 seconds before he erupted in a furious rage.

"ARGH! I can't take this anymore! This competition is useless! DAMMIT!" He screeched and jerked roughly at his collar, getting all the more aggravated when it wouldn't budge and only caused him unnecessary pain. Snarling angrily, he revved up and charged out of the stadium. Renee stared after him in obvious shock, and then exchanged a glance with Amy, the audience doing the same. Sonic blinked in curious confusion then let out an amused chuckle.

"Wait, Shadow!" Renee called, extending a hand but it was too late.

"SHADOW! Get back here!" Amy shouted after him, raising her hand that held the remote. When she didn't even see the black hedgehog, she slammed her palm down on the big button. It was completely silent in the building, but far off in the distance, a black dot was twitching on the ground. Not long after, Shadow trudged back into the stadium, his arms dragging behind him. He had various electrical sparks shooting off his quills as he took his spot back on his end of the circle. His once smooth black fur was sticking up in various places and his eyes were bloodshot. Overall, he looked very irritated. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit too, much to the audience and Renee's relief. Amy took that chance to walk up to the dark hedgehog. "Good boy." She patted his head and giggled when he sent a weak glare her way. She skipped off to let them fight.

Renee blinked a few times before giggling nervously. "Wow, I guess someone got a little tired of all the pressure of competition." She frowned for a second before lighting back up again with a smile. "Ah, well. Too bad you can't quit! Moving on, this is the final round before the big date and photo shoot! Sonic and Shadow are tied with 1 point. Get ready after the bell."

The bell chimed.

Neither hedgehog moved. Finally, Sonic sighed and walked forward his eyes closed almost in defeat. Shadow glared warily at him.

"What are you planning?" Shadow muttered crossing his arms. Sonic glared at him softly as he reached him.

"Look, obviously we're not getting anywhere like this. Sooner or later, there's gonna be a winner to this thing. But until then, we can still fight it." Shadow opened his eyes up, his glare loosening.

"So, you're saying we fake a fight, and let things fall where they may." Sonic nodded, and then got into a fighting stance that set him purposely off balance. Shadow smirked, and followed his example. This was going to be hard for them, but at least it was a challenge to try to lose a fight with a rival. Amy and Renee watched in confusion. Why weren't they moving like blurs, trying to prove the other was the best? All they were doing was kicking each other weakly as if they'd been drained of energy, or they were playing a pathetic game of tag out of boredom. The audience began to get restless.

"Come on, Shadow!"

"This is boring!"

"Someone throttle someone already!"

"GO SONIC!" A fan girl shouted from the back of the crowd, making the blue hero lose his interest in gently fighting Shadow to throwing a rather hard punch at the dark hedgehog's shoulder.

"Big mistake..." Shadow muttered irritated to himself before he leaned back, cocked his shoulder and punched Sonic in his jaw, sending him flying out of the circle. The audience gasped, and then erupted in roars at the unexpected turn. The ebony hedgehog looked just as shocked as he stared at his fist in surprise. "Dammit..." He sighed, clenching his fists around the collar.

"Wow... I look away for one second and the guy punches me." Sonic said to himself as he rubbed his bruising muzzle. Sitting up, he realized one thing. Sonic had lost the fight, which meant Shadow won. A wide grin spread across his face. He stood and looked at the black hedgehog to see him beating himself up quite nicely. Shadow was attempting to wrench the collar off by any means necessary. He sweat dropped and his grin turned a little nervous as he chuckled. He walked over to Shadow. "So, couldn't take it, huh?"

Shadow gave up and sat down on the ground in a huff. "Shut up, faker. You were the one that punched my shoulder." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Not on purpose. That girl distracted me for a moment." Renee chose that instant to come up behind Shadow.

"Congratulations Shadow! You're closer to winning this competition! Now it's time for the date." She reminded him slyly before gesturing toward the pink hedgehog. The hostess winked at Shadow before skipping off to talk to Amy about the upcoming dates. Shadow continued to stare at the space she was in before a violent shiver ran through his frame.

**Final Round - The Dates: Shadow**

"So Shadow, where are you going to take me?" Amy Rose asked quietly as she walked beside the Ultimate Life form. He'd been silent the whole time, his never changing expression staying on his face as he turned to her stiffly. He growled to himself and gritted his teeth.

"You can choose, Amy Rose." At that, the pink hedgehog seemed to brighten a little bit for she grew courageous and grabbed Shadow's black red-striped arm and lead him down the sidewalk. If all he had to do was be nice, he could get through this 'outing' he refused to call a date. His thoughts came to an abrupt end when he found himself standing in front of an ice cream parlor. It was a little too brightly colored for his tastes, and as he was about to suggest they go somewhere else, he was jerked inside.

"Ooooh! I just love ice cream, don't you Shadow?" Amy asked him, turning to give the black hedgehog a sweet smile. It faltered a bit at his glare. "Okay... um... What kind of ice cream do you usually get?" Silence. "Do you ever get ice cream?" Crimson eyes studied her. "Have you ever _had_ ice cream..?"

_Meanwhile with Sonic..._

Renee sighed as she stared at the cobalt hero. "And here I thought you'd be getting in some running time before that date of yours..." She muttered disdainfully. She shook her head and walked off. Sonic was up in a tree, asleep.

After the day's events, Sonic thought it was necessary. After Amy grabbed Shadow and they walked off, the blue blur promptly ran off to this tree, jumped up in it and took a nap. Drool was beginning to drip out of his mouth as he lightly snored.  
**  
**Back with Amy and Shadow, they stood in front of the cashier. The pink hedgehog looked over the menu before smiling and nodding to herself. "Okay, I'd like a chocolate cone please. What would you like, Shadow?" She turned to face her 'date' for the hour, then realized he was gone. Amy frowned and growled. She faced the ice cream man. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course. Take all the time you--!" He was cut off by the pink hedgehog aggressively pulling out a black remote and slamming her palm upon the red button. Far off, he could hear a loud screech. The cashier was about to question when the black hedgehog from earlier came trudging back in his parlor with an extremely sour expression on his face. Shadow glared at Amy, who just smiled at him. The poor dark hedgehog's fur was burnt in several places. Shadow growled as he stared at the many flavors of ice cream, almost with a blank expression. Finally, he raised a gloved hand and pointed unenthusiastically to the vanilla with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll choose that one, I suppose." Amy giggled beside him.

"Good choice. That one is delicious!" The pink hedgehog watched while the ice cream man made up their cones. Shadow merely gazed off to the side, disinterested.

Once he was done, the man asked, "Do you guys want some toppings?" Amy nodded excitedly and pointed to the bucket of multi-colored sprinkles.

"I'd love some sprinkles please. What about you, Shadow?"

"No." He stated and grabbed his cone from the ice cream man and turned around, getting ready to head out when a hand grabbed his and jerked him back.

"Shadow!" He growled as his ice cream hit his nose, making an indention in his scoop of vanilla.

"What?" As the dark hedgehog turned around, Amy began laughing. "What's so funny, Rose?" He asked before he felt the coldness on his nose. Reaching out swiftly with his tongue, he licked it off quickly before causing himself any further embarrassment. By then, Amy was on the floor in her joy.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, Shadow. You just looked so funny with ice cream on your nose. I couldn't help but lau--!" She was abruptly cut off when her own cone was shoved onto her face, chocolate ice cream running down her cheeks and onto her dress. She gasped and glared up at the onyx hedgehog. Shadow smirked down at her before turning away.

"That's what you get for laughing." He told her. An evil grin made its way onto her face.

"Oh, its war now, Ultimate Life form."

_Later that evening..._

Renee and Sonic stood before Shadow and Amy with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open in shock. Renee pointed to Amy while Sonic took in Shadow's appearance.

Then they promptly burst out laughing.

Shadow and Amy sneered at them in sync, ice cream dripping from their cheeks.

"Wow, so I guess you guys had a good time?" Sonic managed to get out between his chuckles. Renee gasped and inhaled through her giggles.

"I've never seen you guys look so funny!" The hostess giggled and wrapped an arm around Sonic for balance.

Shadow's once glossy black fur was once again in a mess, only this time with chocolate-vanilla ice cream sticking his fur in clumps. The once pure white fur on the black hedgehog's chest was stained brown and the white mixed in with the red on his quills, making it look pink. Amy looked completely ragged. It was obvious who had won the ice cream 'war'. The pink hedgehog's dress was soaked with chocolate and vanilla ice cream and her fur was darkened with chocolate around her eyes, making her look like a raccoon.

Shadow and Amy exchanged a glance. Amy slowly grew a smirk. Shadow blinked in surprise at her sudden hostile nature, but as she made her way to Renee and Sonic, he understood why.

"Ooooh Sonikku! Can I have a hug?" She asked sweetly. Sonic and Renee silenced their laughter.

"W-what? Wait! No, Amy, you're covered with ice cream!" Renee blinked as Amy tackled the blue blur to the ground, already staining his blue fur with ice cream. As the hostess began laughing, a shadow fell across her.

**Final Round - The Dates: Sonic**

"So, Sonikku, where are we going?" Amy asked the blue blur sweetly, swinging her hands back and forth. After everybody had gotten cleaned up, mainly Renee since Shadow had unleashed a huge attack of melted ice cream upon her by shaking himself clean.

"Umm..." He mumbled before glancing around quickly. "How about that place over there? That looks nice." Amy turned to look at what Sonic was pointing at. She grinned and snagged the blue hero's hand, dragging him off.

"That looks lovely, Sonikku!" The place that Sonic had chosen was in face a cafe. They served many types of coffee and many different snacks alike. As they entered the building, the sweet smell of coffee and sugar rushed into their noses. Sonic sniffed the air and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Come on, Sonikku! Let's sit near the fireplace, it's so romantic!"

"Sure." Sonic sweat dropped and allowed Amy to lead him to the back of the cafe. He rubbed the back of his head when Amy pushed him into his seat and plopped herself right in front of him. The pink hedgehog seemed content enough to stare dreamily at him until the waiter came up to them.

"What can I get you two today?" Their waiter, Sonic noticed his nametag read David, asked them. He was about 18 or so, looking fresh on the job. He grinned at them in a nice way, despite the annoyed look from the pink hedgehog. Sonic looked at the small advertisement menu beside the napkin dispenser on their table.

"Hmm, I'll just have some hot chocolate and a cookie. What about you, Ames?" Sonic asked, taking care to ask. David waited patiently after he wrote down the blue hero's order. Amy sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll take the same thing." She muttered, shooing David away rudely. The teen looked rather peeved at her attitude, but said nothing of it and left. Amy resumed her staring. Sonic glanced around him, trying to look anywhere but at his 'date'. It was getting increasingly hard to do, seeing as when he'd want to look, he'd eventually end up right back at her emerald eyes. He tapped his fingers on the table as the silence finally got to him.

"So Amy." He started, trying to make conversation. The pink hedgehog blinked as she acknowledged his voice rather than his actual being. "What made you decide to start this competition? And with Shadow of all people? That was kind of odd. You guys hardly see each other." Sonic commented vaguely. He'd been wondering about that ever since the game started. Amy shrugged.

"I was tired of not having a boyfriend, and seeing as how you can't really have a contest without more than one person, I decided that if I couldn't get you then I could at least have someone that was just as good looking." She explained, glaring slightly as two cups entered her vision. David had returned with their orders. Amy sighed at the interruption, but never did look away from Sonic. The blue hero thanked the waiter and he bit into his sweet snack. "Oooh! Sonic, I'm so glad we're here together! It makes me so happy!" As Amy tried to hold Sonic's hand across the table, the blue hedgehog moved it to scratch his head.

"So... Shadow?" Sonic asked again, earning another sigh from Amy as her forehead hit the table.

_Meanwhile with Shadow..._

"GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME!"

"Shadow, you have to calm down!"

"SCREW THAT! I have to get out of here! This place is suffocating me!"

Renee sighed and threw her arms in the air. "Fine, Shadow. Do what you want, that collar isn't coming off." Sitting down on the floor, she began to watch as the ebony hedgehog threw a fit with his hands gripping his collar once again and trying to yank it clean off his head.

Or with his head.

No longer was Shadow as calm as he was when Amy and Sonic were leaving. As soon as they'd disappeared, the Ultimate Life Form began acting so much out of character it was no wonder that he didn't do this on a regular basis. Shadow was running in circles as if the momentum would help with the collar's separation. Renee sighed and let her head rest in her hand right before a loud crash and a chainsaw revving up disrupted her silence.

"SHADOW!"

**Random Photo Shoot: Shadow and Sonic**

"Alright, come on out Sonic. You're up!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Sonic's voice echoed from behind the curtain as he walked out with his hands on his hips.

"For show development. Now do some poses." Renee ordered, grinning as he rolled his eyes but complied. For the first shot, all he did was do his signature wink and thumbs up. The camera man snapped the shot.

The second shot Sonic turned around and turned his head slightly back toward the camera with a determined glare on his face and his arms crossed. The camera flashed.

For the third and final shot, Sonic faced the camera and threw his hand out with his thumb in the air and only his index finger out, winking and throwing his leg out like he was getting ready to run. The camera flashed again.

"Great! Those were amazing, Sonic! Great pictures!" Sonic grinned and walked off. Renee sighed and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Come out Shadow! It's better to get it over with!" Silence. "Don't make me come back there! Don't think I will? I so wi--!" Renee was cut off by Shadow storming out from behind the curtain, his muzzle had a slight red tint to it, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Darting her eyes, the hostess grinned. "Okay, pose Shadow!"

The first shot, Shadow crossed his arms slowly and faced the camera. A flash blinded his eyes.

For the second shot, Shadow remained the same. Renee rolled her eyes. "Come on, Shadow. At least look alive." At this, Shadow growled and faced the hostess, his teeth flashing and his fists clenching at his sides. The camera flashed. Renee grinned. "Great! Awesome camera work, Shadow! I loved the last one!" Rolling his eyes, he stalked off the stage.

**And Now The Results**

"Alright you guys! This is the moment you've been waiting for!" Renee announced to the ever-so patient audience who had disappeared during the photo shoot. Someone hadn't informed them of the return of the hedgehogs from the dates, so they had no idea when to come back. The fans cheered and clapped. Behind Renee, Shadow, Sonic and Amy sat in three red chairs facing the audience. Shadow looked a bit irritated, Sonic was leaning back in the chair with a smile, and Amy was looking anxiously at Renee who held the card with her new boyfriend's name on it.

"Read the damn card already!" Some man shouted from the middle row. Renee glared at him.

"I can't yet, hold your horses!" Huffing, she turned to face the three hedgehogs. "Okay you guys, are you ready?" She got three stares in return.

"No."

"Should I be?"

"Yes! Open the card!"

"Not yet!" Renee shouted, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb. "I have to ask you about the dates, Amy. How did those go?" Amy Rose fidgeted in her seat before facing the two hedgehogs.

"Okay." She took a few more seconds of mental preparation before continuing. Her emerald eyes focused on the ebony hedgehog, a smile appearing. "Shadow. You're strong, handsome and you can have fun with me when I need it." The red-eyed hedgehog blinked before raising an eyebrow. '_Handsome...?_'

Amy breathed out, a grin settling on her face as she turned to her blue hero. "Sonic. I love you so much; you're so smart, strong and fast! And I had so much fun with you on the date, although all we talked about was why Shadow was in the competition..." Amy trailed off in thought.

Renee blinked dully at the pink hedgehog. "Are you done?" Amy turned to her.

"Yep!" Pulling the card out, she held it out for the audience to see.

"What I have here is a card that the main computer printed out based on Amy's thoughts. One of these hedgehog's names is on this card. Let's see who the lucky guy." Renee enthusiastically ripped open the card and letting the envelope pieces fall to the floor. She read the name on the card and folded it, grinning. "The winner is... Sonic!" The audience roared in excitement. Amy giggled and latched onto the blue hero. He forced a grin and pat her on the head. Shadow stood off to the sidelines, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Wait... why'd I win? I thought Shadow had a lead." Sonic protested, his finger could be seen from behind Amy. Renee turned, surprised at the question.

"Oh, didn't you know? The photo shoot and date gave you extra points in advance. So you won by a landslide!"

"Yeah, isn't that great, Sonikku? You're my boyfriend now!" Amy cheered and cuddled against Sonic. The blue hero chuckled nervously and attempted to pull himself away.

"Yeah, great. Hey Shadow, can I talk to you about this...?"

**END  
**  
**Author's Notes:  
****Wow... after like a week, I finally finish this. This, my friends, is truly a work of my friend. She's a genius, and I asked her if I could write it down, for it was originally off the top of her head. It made me laugh, so I made it into a story. Adding my OC in there as the hostess for the gameshow. Heh. I'm a baaaaaaad person.  
Anyways. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters I mention in this story.


End file.
